Unexpected Changes
by Morwen and the little one
Summary: Harry has a twin named Neenuvar, who surprise was told that her twin had died in a freak accident 15 years ago. What happens on Harry's 16th birthday that will change their lives? How will they adjust to their different lives at Hogwarts now?
1. Prologue

A/N: I've never done this before, just a little note to keep in mind as you read. Any way, enjoy! (I hope!) Oh, and a quick thanks to the Grey Company for making it so easy to translate the Elvish language.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, just the plot, Neenuvar, and Morwen.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Are you sure, Doctor? I mean...are you sure there wasn't a misprint, or...or something!?"  
  
"Yes, Mrs. Potter, I double checked the results myself. I'm afraid that there's nothing we can do about your condition."  
  
At this Lily turned to her husband, James, and began to cry in great, heart- racking sobs. She couldn't believe that this was happening to them, especially so soon after their marriage. This was the kind of thing that she had read about, but she had never actually expected anything like it to ever happen to her.  
  
"Doctor," James said, cutting into her thoughts, "is there nothing at all that we can do? I mean, we've wanted children since, well, since we were old enough to even THINK about having kids! We can't just give up hope because of Lily's inability to have a child. Isn't there SOME kind of alternative?"  
  
The doctor seemed to ponder this for a few moments before replying. "There is one choice," he began, "but not many people choose it because of its...unreliable outcomes."  
  
"Well," said Lily when it began to appear as if he wouldn't continue, "what is it?"  
  
He stared at her for a minute before answering. "There is always the choice of a surrogate mother for the child. The two of you would, of course, be required to visit with her during the pregnancy, or she could even live with you if you became comfortable enough with her. Aside from that, the paperwork, for confidentiality, oath to treat the child as your own, etc., would be the only other thing for you to even worry with. Except for the delivery, of course."  
  
Lily and James merely stared at him after he finished. Both were, unknowingly, thinking the same thing. 'Could this really work, and if it could, who could they ask for such an immense favor?'  
  
Aloud, however, James said, "Where can we find a woman willing to do this? No one, that I know, at least, would do this willingly."  
  
"No one that I know would either," added Lily.  
  
"Well there are many places, actually," supplied the doctor. "However, your best bet is one of two things. You could either ask one of your friends, or," he added quickly as they both began to interrupt, "you could fill out a form here at my office, specifying your requirements for an appropriate mother, and we could find someone suited to your criteria for you."  
  
"Not to offend your office or anything," Lily began, looking very uncomfortable. "...but we know just who to ask for help," James finished for her. "We have an old friend whom I'm sure we can rely on to help us find a wonderful mother," James said. He was thinking of Albus Dumbledore as he said this, and remembering all of the times he had helped them out before. 'Surely he'll help us now, when we need him the most.'  
  
'I wonder if he's thinking of Albus Dumbledore,' Lily wondered to herself as they thanked the doctor for all of his help, and promised to get in touch with him as soon as they had chosen someone. 'It wouldn't be the first time that he helped us out of a problem,' she thought with a smile as they left the doctors office.  
  
Later that week...  
  
"I do believe that I know just the person to help us with this dilemma," Dumbleore stated to the very tense couple seated before him. At his words he could visibly see them relax. 'Interesting,' he thought to himself. 'They're even more nervous now than I do believe I've ever seen them. Interesting indeed.' "She's a very reliable woman. She is also very loving towards children of all ages, which, if I'm not mistaken, is a very important trait to you both. To the best of my knowledge, she fulfills all of your requirements, and is therefore your best choice. However, she does...differ somewhat from your idea of a typical surrogate mother."  
  
"Well, I personally think she sounds like EXACTLY who we're looking for," stated Lily. "So you might as well tell us what your not saying, Albus, because our minds are already made up," finished James.  
  
Dumbledore looked between the two before finally saying, "She's an elf. A CalaQuessir, or high elf, to be exact, and is therefore highly thought of among her people. She is equal to that of princess to us, so I trust that when you meet her you will show her due respect." He stopped here to smoke on his pipe and sat watching their reactions to this new bit of information. Lily, as usual, was the first to respond.  
  
"A real elf? I've never met an elf. I wonder what they're like? Are they really as beautiful as books credit them for?" She looked so much like she had just discovered an extra present on Christmas, that Dumbledore and James couldn't help but laugh. After a few seconds she just shrugged and began to laugh with them.  
  
When the laughter had finally died down, James turned and said to Dumbledore, "We'd LOVE to have her as a surrogate mother, Albus. And don't think we're questioning your judgement or anything, but when can we meet...um?"  
  
"Her name is Morwen, and she requested to meet you as soon as possible. How about you three meet here tomorrow, say noon, and we can all have a picnic down by the lake while you get acquainted," suggested Dumbledore.  
  
"Why, Albus, a picnic sounds wonderful! Maybe," Lily said, more to herself than the other two, "just maybe, she would answer some of my questions. Not that I won't have time later, but there are so many..." Absently Lily waved goodbye and slipped out the door, still mumbling to herself about the next day.  
  
"Well, Albus, I had better go catch her before she gets herself lost again. We'll see you tomorrow, and thanks again!" And with that they were gone, leaving a very amused Dumbledore standing in the middle of his office, staring at his door.  
  
Ten months later...  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I LET THAT MAN TALK ME INTO THIS!" Morwen screamed, not for the first time, as another contraction hit her. 'Twins,' she thought. 'That means I'll have to go through this TWICE! It hurts just to think about it!'  
  
"AHHH!" Another scream was torn from her throat as the doctor yelled "Push!" at her again. This time however, she was rewarded for her efforts when she heard the ear-splitting cry that could only be a baby's. "It's a boy," said the doctor as she handed him into the waiting arms of a nurse.  
  
"He's so beautiful." Morwen turned to the speaker, her new friend Lily, and graced her with the first smile that anyone had seen from Morwen in the past nine hours. Their little bubble of happy parenthood was burst seconds later, however, as the contractions began for the other twin.  
  
'At least I get to name this one,' thought Morwen as she screamed along with the next contraction. 'I hope they have at least something to make them like their father.' This she thought because, to her knowledge, half- elf/ half-human children that she remembered from home generally tended to look like full-blooded elves. Very few of them ever had any physical appearance to their human parent.  
  
She was shaken out of her revere, quite suddenly, too, when she felt another contraction coming. She managed not to scream when this one hit her, but her victory was short lived due to another one immediately after it.  
  
"Come on, Morwen," urged the doctor. "When this next contraction comes, I want you to give me a big push. This should be the last one. Do you understand?"  
  
Morwen nodded mutely. Going on the doctor's instructions, when the next one came, she gave a big push. Once again, she was rewarded with an ear- splitting scream, only this one was slightly higher pitched.  
  
"This one's a lovely little girl," said the now smiling doctor as she handed her to another patiently waiting nurse. Mrs. Potter, Ms. Tinuviel, if you have any questions, just press the nurse call button." And with that she left.  
  
"Oh Morwen, they're so beautiful! They have James' hair and your eyes (yes, Morwen has green eyes, just like Lily). I have to tell James. He's probably beside himself with worry! Will you be okay by yourself for awhile?"  
  
After all of Lily's words had finally unscrambled themselves in her head, she smiled and nodded. Lily gave a quick kiss on the forehead, told her bye, and had just reached the door when Morwen fell asleep on her suddenly very comfortable pillow.  
  
In the waiting room...  
  
"James! Stop pacing! You're driving me mad!"  
  
'Sirius, always the great comforter,' thought James even as he sat down again.  
  
"What he's really trying to say," started Remus with a glare in Sirius' direction, "is that you need to try and calm down. You've been pacing on and off for the past few hours, and if you don't stop soon you're going to have a panic attack."  
  
"Thanks guys," began James, "I probably wouldn't have made it this far if you weren't here to help keep me calm."  
  
"Hey, no problem," said Sirius as he put an arm around James' shoulders. "We know that you would have been here if any of our places had been switched. I mean, just think about what my kids will be like."  
  
At this, James and Remus looked at each other with matching looks of horror. "Hey," said Sirius, actually managing to sound halfway hurt, "they wouldn't be THAT bad!"  
  
This caused James to burst out laughing. Remus soon followed him, and then Sirius joined in last.  
  
This was the scene Lily walked into seconds later as she came to tell them the good news.  
  
One year later...  
  
'You would think we were feeding an army with how much those kids eat. It's a miracle that they aren't the size of small whales,' Morwen thought with a sigh. She was never one to complain when it came to Harry and Nee, but seriously, how many times should one have to go to the grocery store in a week.  
  
She was smiling as she walked out of the store. Her smile died, however, as she was brought to her knees in pain. 'It feels like my hearts exploding,' she thought desperately as she sat on her knees outside of the grocery, doubled over in pain, clutching at her chest and absently rocking back and forth.  
  
'I don't understand,' she frantically thought. 'I'm very young for my people, and I'm in perfectly good health!' She was unaware of the scene she was making and the people coming towards her, doing their civic duty to make sure the small lady didn't need any medical attention. She was frantically searching her mind when suddenly she remembered a conversation that she had had with her father on the day her mother had died.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Father, why are you crying?" Morwen hated to see her father cry. It always made her feel that, somehow, it was her fault. She knew it wasn't her fault, not every time, but that's how it ALWAYS felt. "Where's mother?"  
  
At the mention of her mother he began to, if it was possible, cry harder. "Your mother..." He let his words trail off as her face swam before his eyes.  
  
Morwen, upon seeing her father in such obvious pain, did the only thing that seemed normal at the moment. She ran to his chair where he was seated and hugged him. "It'll be okay, papa. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was merely curious. You can tell me when you feel better, okay?"  
  
He couldn't help but smile at the top of his daughter's head. 'So much like her mother,' he thought to himself. "No, Morwen. You must understand the pain that I suffer, so you may be prepared." At her questioning look, he merely pulled her into his lap and let her get comfortable.  
  
"Morwen, we, elves, are a unique people. Other races of creatures, such as the Rahedan{Centaurs} and Edan{Humans}, do not feel the oneness with living things as strongly as we do. This is a great strength for us, mind you, but it is also a great weakness. Because we bond so closely with other living things, when they are hurt, we feel it deep within ourselves, within our hearts."  
  
Morwen pondered this for a moment before slowly replying. "So what you are saying is that...their pain...is...our pain?"  
  
"Yes, and no," explained her father. "The closer we are bonded with it or them, the greater the pain becomes, thus making it harder to bear. Take our different bonds with your mother for example. Your bond, which was not very close, therefore making it very weak, left you with little pain, if any at all. My bond, however, was much closer, thus much stronger, so I will feel the pain from her death for a greater period of time. Do you understand, now, daughter?"  
  
"I think so," she replied.  
  
They sat like that, watching the sunset, and were merely content to be a father and daughter for awhile.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
'But who could it be? I know its not Albus; he can take care of himself too well. That only leaves...' "THE CHILDREN!" She was up and running towards their house before she knew what she was even doing.  
  
'Damn Muggles! Always causing everyone trouble. Always right where they would be better off not being to start with, and causing me to have to run instead of just be there! Damn!'  
  
Her anger quickly dissipated, however, as she got closer to her destination. She began praying to all of the gods that she had ever heard of, each time asking for their safety. 'Please let at least one of them have survived. Please...'  
  
As she rounded the last corner she stopped cold in her tracks. "No," she whispered. Where there had once been a beautiful little home, there was...nothing. A few piles of wood here and there were all that remained.  
  
Morwen numbly began searching through the remains for anything she could find that even resembled the once loving, little home. She was standing in the 'kitchen' when she heard it, a soft mewling noise, like that of a baby's laughter. 'It can't be possible,' she thought. 'It just can't be. Nothing survived that, so there's no way...'  
  
Her thought trailed away as she moved a particularly heavy piece of wood, and uncovered a dirty, but smiling baby. "Nee, is it really you?" Morwen reached for the child slowly, afraid that it was just her overactive mind playing tricks on her, but burst out crying when she touched the soft, squishy baby skin.  
  
As she hugged the child to herself, she slowly became aware of a noise. It sounded like a Muggle's motorcycle, but there were no lights coming down the road. "I don't know what that is," she spoke aloud, "but I don't want to be here when it arrives!"  
  
With that said, she did the first thing that came to her mind. She teleported herself and Nee to her fathers home in Silmataurea{Neverwinter Woods}.  
  
However, if she had merely continued looking through the stack of rubble she had been looking through, before she had heard Nee's mewling, and had moved one more piece, she would have discovered Harry, fast asleep. Well, at least he was asleep until a strange, scratchy thing picked him up and put him on a noisy, flying red object.  
  
A/N: Well there it is! Sorry it was so long, but there are two reasons for that. One, if I didn't explain it like this, you wouldn't understand the rest of the story. Two, I like long chappys!   
  
Please review, and flames are welcomed, too (but I would rather you didn't). 


	2. Nightmares and Warnings

**Disclaimer:** yeah, yeah, you already know. I don't own the sexy people.

**A/N:** I'm sooooo sorry that I haven't updated. I know how much you loved the prologue (I know I'm lying, but I can hope). I was going to update the week after I first posted, but my morale went down the hole for some reason (Don't ask. Its too confusing.) The next time I was going to update, I sat down at the laptop and poof, my brain went empty (I guess its my personal case of writers block.) When my writer's block finally left, I was in the middle of Canada on vacation! (It's a miracle I survived without mello yello for so long). Then when I got back from Canada, I had slave labor- I mean band camp. (Don't know how I confused the two... O.o). That was a week long, but (tada) I made it! Now it's the Saturday after band camp, I'm recovered, so I got off my lazy, white ass to update for you loving people. But I am kind of sleepy...-.- zzzzzzzzzzz....

Thanks to all my loving reviewers!

**Chapter 1: Nightmares and Warnings**

"_Master! We've found it! The weapon, we know where it-"_

_The man who had spoken suddenly fell to knees, clawing at unseen hands around his throat._

"_How many times," questioned a hissing voice, "have I told you not to interrupt me when I'm in my study?" _

"_Forgive us, my lord. We knew you would want to be informed of this development immediately," a woman responded quickly from beside the choking man, who was now laying face down on the floor and slowly turning a violent shade of purple. The woman cast a quick, fearful glance towards him before she looked back towards the armchair, where the hissing voice had come from._

_For a few moments the only noise in the room were the gurgling sounds coming from the man on the floor. When only the whites of his eyes could be seen, the man sitting in the armchair snapped his fingers and said, "Arise, Macnair. Bellatrix, tell me of this 'development' and be gone! I have better things to do other than listen to two failures of the Dark Lord, so be quick about it."_

"_Since a few months past, when we first heard of the weapon," she began with her eyes downcast in apparent shame, "we have been looking diligently for it. We have searched everywhere, but our searches have been futile," she paused and looked straight into the red eyes of her master. "Until now. We have discovered the weapon, and we know where to find her."_

"_Her?" asked Lord Voldemort with evident surprise. _

"_Yes, my lord," Macnair finally spoke. "And, we believe they haven't discovered that the weapon is a person yet, so we have the advantage."_

"_Very good work," Voldemort hissed to them. "Very good indeed. We must retrieve this weapon, soon, and make sure that Dumbledore doesn't know of its whereabouts." The two Death Eaters bowed and turned to leave._

"_Bellatrix, what can you tell me of the weapon?"_

_She turned around, once more facing the Dark Lord. "She is from Neverwinter Woods, my lord. A young elf named Neenuvar Tinuviel."_

Nee jerked awake with a scream on the tip of her tongue. Her green eyes, full of panic, darted around the room looking for danger, but relaxed upon seeing she was still safe inside her own room and sitting on her bed.

'**_That one felt too real,_**' she thought as she pulled her knees up to her chest. '**_I feel like they're going in bust down my door and drag me away screaming!_**'

Nee frowned as she sat there on her bed, and thought about all of the times, before, when she had dreamed of this...creature, only to awaken in a cold sweat, screaming, with the small lightening shaped scar on her left temple burning. Even as she sat there, thinking about it, she brought her hand up to her temple. It wasn't very large, her scar, maybe half an inch or a little more, but every time her people looked at it, Nee felt as though it might as well cover her entire head. They would just stand there and stare at her, like she was some piece of art to be ogled at. It irritated her just thinking about it.

'**_No,_**' she thought angrily. '**_I'm not going to get myself worked up, again, over something that I can't change!_**' And with that firm instruction, she pushed all thoughts of her scar out of her mind. That left her to ponder this 'Lord Voldemort' that haunted her nightmares.

The first time she had dreamed of him had been two summers ago. She had watched as he had murdered a helpless _Edan_{human} named Frank. She'd had another one last year, where she was a snake and had attacked another man, but this man had been an _istar_{wizard}. That one, however, hadn't had Lord Voldemort in it, but she had felt his evil presence in the snake's mind. And now she'd had a third one, where he and two others had been talking about a weapon...her. That wasn't including the occasional nightmare about him plotting to kill someone named Potter. She sighed aloud as she thought about them. This was going to be a VERY long day.

Far away, on the second floor of the Leaky Cauldron in London, a raven-haired boy was pacing. Harry Potter, said savior of the Wizard World, arch rival to Lord Voldemort, sworn nemesis to the Malfoy family, blah, blah, blah, was sick of it all. Sometimes, like right now, he even wished he could run away from everyone who knew him as 'The Boy Who Lived', and just pretend to be a normal teenager.

However, no matter how much he thought about it, he knew it would never happen. He simply liked being a wizard too much. Not to mention all of his friends. He could never just leave them to die by Voldemort's hands. They made his pathetic, lonely life fun, and he honestly couldn't complain, but at moments like these, life really did suck.

Harry jumped as a loud thud sounded outside of his door, snapping him from his morose thoughts. He waited to hear it again. When it didn't come again, he got curious, as he was prone to do, and tiptoed to the door. When he got there he was surprised at what he heard.

"Hurry up, George! We don't want mum to find us out of bed at this hour. We'd be lucky to escape with any hearing left in our ears!"

"I'm TRYING to hurry! If you want it done faster you should help. This bloody box is just the tiniest bit heavy, Fred."

'**_Fred and George? What are they doing up?_**' Even as the thought went threw his head, Harry decided that he didn't want to know. Anything that had to do with the twins usually meant trouble. Such as turning into a canary or having your tongue turn into something that resembled a giant purple slug.

No. He definitely didn't want to know what they were doing.

As Harry crawled back into his bed, he remembered the reason he was up this early in the morning. Another bloody dream about Voldemort. This one was about the 'weapon' that he would supposedly have to use against the Dark Lord. Fat chance of that ever happening. The sorry git couldn't stay anywhere long enough for the Order to find him. Every time they caught a break and found a clue to where he was, he would be completely moved out by the time they arrived.

If Harry didn't know any different, he'd be right along with the other eighty percent of the wizard community, saying he hadn't come back. What else were they supposed to think when there hadn't been one attack since Sirius had-

Harry quickly stopped that train of thought. He'd decided he just wouldn't think about it. It didn't hurt as much when he didn't think about it.

So, instead, he thought about what they had said about the 'weapon'. They thought that 'it' was actually a 'she', and not just any 'she'. An elf, from a place called Neverwinter Woods.

Now, Harry knew he wasn't an idiot, and he prided himself somewhat on his good grades. Being a friend of Hermione, he naturally spent lots of time in the library, and read all kinds of books. But not once, in any of the books he'd read, had he come across a place called Neverwinter Woods. Elves, he knew existed. He was friends with Dobby after all. However, he just couldn't see how a little house elf was supposed to help him.

An elf like the ones from muggle fantasy books might be helpful, but he had never heard anyone talk about those kinds of elves. All he knew of were the house elves, and, judging by Dobby, they probably wouldn't be very useful in battles with dark wizards.

'**_Great! Now I get to add ANOTHER thing to my list of worries._**'

After half an hour of thinking and no solutions, he settled on the thought that he'd ask Hermione. Regardless of how many books he'd read, she had probably read hundreds more. It was safe to say that she liked books, and was smarter than Harry and Ron for it.

Confident that she would say there was no such place as Neverwinter Woods, he went back to his most recent time consuming thoughts: his upcoming problems.

In his point of view, he now only had four main problems for the coming year. One, the usual deal of worrying about Voldemort. Two, Hermione and him telling Ron that he was gay. Three, figuring out how to seduce a certain, sexy blonde. And four, finding a way to keep Ron from killing him after Harry tells him about problem three.

"Nee! Come here. You still have twenty minutes of class time left and I will not be reprimanded for your insolence."

Nee continued to sit on the low hanging tree limb, and silently prayed for Ms. Olwe to disappear. Unfortunately, the gods must have found her predicament amusing, because all she received for her fervent prayers was to be yelled at again.

"Neenuvar Lillian, do not make me go get your mother."

Well, that got her attention. Her mother, though small and quiet natured, wasted no time on yelling at Nee for neglecting her defense classes. She always said that one should always be prepared to fight, even when they are most unawares. She had told Nee more than once to be on her guard around any strangers, especially an _istar_{wizard}. They were most dangerous, according to her mother.

Regardless of all the warnings, Nee still had never found any reason to be constantly alert. She was the best at her studies with the other young elves, so she had always figured that she could handle anything thrown at her. And she didn't really worry about what Ms. Olwe called 'repercussions'. She didn't even know what the old _Nogoth_{Gnome} talked about most of the time.

"_Tulien_{coming}_!_"

"How very nice of you to grace us with your presence, Nee. We are very excited to know why you would leave the lesson early, causing the rest of us to miss several minutes of valuable class time to look for you. Please, do tell us." It was not a question.

Oh, how badly Nee wished that she could shock this spiteful lady. To her, now looked like the perfect time to do so. "I can already do today's spell, to make a mirror image of myself, and decided it would be best if you didn't waste 'valuable class time' trying to teach someone who already knew how to do it." She had to bite the inside of her cheek not to grin out right at her teacher's face.

She was not, however, prepared for Ms. Olwe's shocked face to change to one of angry disbelief. "Ms. Tinuviel, I am quickly becoming tired of your pathetic excuses. I do not care if you are our princess. You will be punished for this ridiculous lie just like any other student would." Here, she grabbed Nee's arm and began to drag her towards the temple. Her punishment would obviously be to spend the rest of the day in the Prayer Room, which was a tiny space, smaller than a closet, which had been carved into the wall. Nee hated it, because it made her feel like she was going to be left there forever, or that she was buried alive. This wasn't how students were punished. This was how Ms. Owle punished Nee, because she knew that Nee was claustrophobic. If Nee's mother had ever heard of this, there was no telling what she would have done to Nee's 'teacher'.

"...the biggest lie that I have ever heard from you, and that is saying wonders. There is no way you could do that spell. Its ancient and even some of the elders can not perform it. I have heard the last lie from you, you little-"

"_Tampa!_{stop!} She's telling the truth, Ms. Olwe!"

Nee shut her eyes and prayed that Ms. Olwe hadn't heard Hodoer. She didn't want him to get punished with her. She especially didn't want him to discover the Prayer Room, or her personal hell, as she liked to call it.

Once again, though, the gods that be found her predicament amusing. Ms. Olwe stopped walking and slowly turned back around.

"Excuse me?" she asked with a deathly cold voice. "Did someone just challenge the word of their teacher, who they were taught, from birth, is always to be honored in their judgement of a situation of this nature?"

Hodoer, always bent on protecting Nee from everything, stood up and repeated, "I said she's telling the truth, Ms. Olwe. I've seen her do it."

"Liars! Both of you! This is something I WILL NOT TOLERATE." She screamed as she released Nee, and instead began to stride purposefully towards Hodoer.

'**_I can not allow her to hurt him!_**' She began to search her mind, desperate for any knowledge from the past lessons that could help her friend.

O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O-o.o-O.O

**A/N: **dun! dun! duunnn! Oh noooo! The dreaded cliffy! Ahhhhh! Umm...yeah. Sorry, crazy moment. I didn't mean to leave it a cliffy, but that's just the way it turned out, ya know? Uh, I think I'm gonna go to bed. It's pretty late. Plus, as you know, I'm a lazy ass. Nighty night!!

(I'm not gonna ask ya ta push the magic button, but if its callin' to ya, don't hesitate ta push it. The magic button has friends in high places...like the top of the page...OO) (this freaky thingy is my typed version of a Domo-kun. For those of you who know what that is ...beware furry turds on your computer...)


End file.
